Games
by Blub-Liz
Summary: Izaya was in the mood to kill someone.


I hope that Izaya isn't OOC. Enjoy!

* * *

Izaya smiled evilly. First he would place the man in an empty room and delete the door. Second he will not bother with the other people and just let their 'free-will' on, unless they do something that he doesn't like and doesn't go according to plan, then he will interfere and make them do what he wants them to do. Third, he will watch the man wanting everything, but getting nothing. He would die from hunger and pee in his pants, while smelling terribly because there is no shower.

Izaya's smile got wider, while only thinking about his plan. The game wasn't about giving them a happy life and memories, but about thinking of different, devious ways to make their life a living hell, otherwise known as; kill them.

The guy's name was John. He was an adult and had 4 days to go until he became an elderly. John had no children or pets, but his sister had both. Soon she would have no family left except her children.

Izaya wasn't heartless. He killed the guy, but he couldn't kill his sister because she had children. He knew that he could give them what they wanted later on; they didn't like their mum.

He clicked on the floor in the room that he chose and made John walk there. As soon as John was standing there and the door had closed, he paused the game and grabbed the door to delete it.

He let out a small chuckle under his breath and hoped that Namie hadn't heard this on the other side of the room. She should be thinking that he was doing something very important and top-secret.

He clicked the triangle 'play' button and watched John. John wanted to talk to his sister, but couldn't and let out an irritated sound because the walls were in between her and him. There was supposed to be a door.

Izaya watched John for another several minutes, until he decided that this was taking too long. He pressed the button with the three triangles and let the day go faster. John was getting hungry, he could see, because the green of 'Hunger' was slowly decreasing. He also needed to go to the bathroom and stood in an awkward way to not pee in his pants. Izaya knew that it wouldn't take long.

Then, it happened. A puddle of blue water started to form on the ground where John stood and John cried in embarrassment. Izaya blinked at the puddle of blue 'water'. He should find a cheat to make it the right color.

John pointed to his mouth and made a weird sound. It was all going really fast because the game was still playing super fast. Izaya ignored it and waited for the complete red to show at everyone one of his needs. Unfortunately John had a little 'accident', so that was green again, but everything else was decreasing.

He decided to take a look at the sister and saw that she had a new wish. She wanted a bed of at least 2.000 or more. Good for her, she wasn't going to get it. Her fear was getting fat. She was well on her way, since she refused to exercise. Izaya had found that annoying, but now it was becoming a good thing. She was getting what she deserved.

The children were at school and had the highest marks. His children were geniuses, he always knew. Using a cheat to make all of their needs green did help. Now they only had study to thank him for always making them happy.

In the meanwhile, John started to smell and green fumes started to come off of him.

He was still hungry and had fallen asleep once, but Izaya had woken him up because he wasn't supposed to sleep. John wanted to paint, he couldn't. No door. He wanted to sleep, but Izaya wouldn't let him. John wanted the refrigerator, but the walls wouldn't move aside.

Izaya glanced at Namie on the other side of the room and saw the she was really busy with something too. Good, at least she wouldn't bother him when John died.

John had almost come to his end in two and a half days. He was angry and irritated and wanted to paint. He also needed a toilet. He didn't want to pee in his pants again.

All of a sudden the other sims ran to the walls where John was behind and started to cry. Izaya saw John curled up in a ball in his blue pee. It looked sad, but Izaya smiled.

The Grim Reaper appeared and tragic music started to play. He made some weird movements and John disappeared.

The blue puddle was still there.

The others cried and found it devastating. Izaya's smile grew wider until he was laughing out loud.

Namie gave him a strange look and wondered why he was so amused.


End file.
